You Hurt Me But, I Still Forgive You
by GaemGyu92
Summary: WonKyu story. Just read and review. Suck of summary. Judul sm isi entah nyambung atau gak


**You Hurt Me But, I Still Forgive You**

**Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Other Suju Member**

**Pairing : WonKyu**

**Genre : (again) Angst, Hurt, Sad, MPreg, Death Character**

**Annyeong, kali ini author Cuma ngepost oneshot yg plotnya gak sengaja banget kepikiran waktu lagi ngelamun. Bagi yang pengen baca lanjutan "Destiny Path" harap bersabar karena author lg stuck plot baru hehehe :p**

**Tapi tenang aja, pasti bakal author lanjutin kok**

**Mianhamnida kali ini lagi-lagi author ngepost cerita dengan genre yang nyaris sama dengan sebelumnya dan mungkin dengan cerita yang agak pasaran. Entah kenapa author susah untuk bikin alur dengan gaya-gaya romantisme yang bikin ngefly**

**Di sini mungkin ada yang protes dengan karakter Siwon nantinya. Tapi author mohon dengan sangat, GAK USAH NGEBASH. KALO GAK SUKA MENDING LANGSUNG CLOSE AJA**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk melewati tirai tipis yang menutupi jendela kamar seorang namja dengan kulit pucatnya yang masih terlelap dan mengusik tidurnya akibat kelelahan setelah menjalani jadwal padat Super Junior di tambah dengan pergumulannya dengan sang namjachingu yang baru berhenti saat sang namjachingu diharuskan mengejar jadwal lainnya di negeri sakura (anggap aja gitu).

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Tidurku terusik saat kurasakan hangatnya sinar matahari menyentuh kulitku. Perlahan ku buka mataku dan menyesuaikan dengan suasana kamar yang terang. Kuraba sisi kanan tempat tidur yang ku tempati saat ini. Kosong. Dingin. Lagi-lagi dia pergi lebih awal karena jadwalnya di negeri sakura itu yang kali ini entah berapa lama.

Aku bangun dari posisi tidurku dan mencoba duduk. Sakit. Seluruh tubuhku rasanya remuk dan bagian bawahku terasa panas dan sangat sakit. Selalu seperti ini setiap dia merasa aku melakukan hal yang salah dimatanya. Dia akan menarikku dengan kasar ke kamarnya dan memulai permainan tanpa kelembutan sedikitpun. Tak sedikitpun aku dapat menikmati permainannya jika dalam keadaan seperti itu. Dan semalam dia bermain lebih kasar lagi hanya dia melihat Donghae hyung merangkul pundakku yang saat itu hampir jatuh karena pusing yang menyerang kepalaku sejak pagi.

Donghae hyung yang berusaha menjelaskan situasi pun mendapat pukulan keras darinya dan meninggalkan lebam yang jelas terlihat di sudut kanan bibirnya. Sekarang tugasku adalah meminta maaf pada Donghae hyung atas kejadian semalam dan pada Eunhyuk hyung karena tidak bisa mencegah Siwon hyung memukul namjachingunya itu.

Segera aku bangkit menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan jejak dari permainanku dan Siwon hyung semalam, tentunya setelah aku membersihkan tempat tidurku lebih dulu. Dengan langkah tertatih aku mengambil pakaian dari lemari di sudut kamarku dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Air dingin yang mengalir dari shower yang kunyalakan membuat tubuhku lebih segar. Setelah sekitar 30 menit aku berada di kamar mandi, aku keluar dan memakai bajuku. Dengan langkah yang masih sedikit tertatih aku menuju ruang makan yang kuyakini sudah penuh dengan member lain yang kelaparan.

Sampai di ruang makan aku duduk tepat di sebelah Sungmin hyung yang langsung mengambilkan makanan untukku saat dia melihatku datang. Aku mulai memakan makananku tanpa nafsu. Kurasakan pandangan semua hyungku yang pastinya mengkhawatirkan keadaanku setelah mereka melihat kejadian semalam yang sudah biasa terjadi saat The Perfect Men kami, Siwon hyung, menarikku dengan kasar ke dalam kamar kami.

Ku angkat kepalaku yang sejak tadi tertunduk dan melihat piring makanan di hadapanku seolah sangat berminat pada makanan itu. Ku pandangi semua hyungku dengan senyum yang di paksakan, dan pasti terlihat sangat aneh, mengisyaratkan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Pandanganku bertemu dengan Donghae hyung yang memandangku dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan. Sedih, kesal, marah. Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti. Kuputuskan untuk meminta maaf sekarang padanya dan Eunhyuk hyung.

"Hae hyung, jeongmal mianhae untuk yang semalam. Gara-garaaku kau harus menerima pukulan dari Siwon hyung. Dan... Hyukie hyung, jeongmal mianhae aku tidak bisa mencegah Siwon hyng untuk tidak memukul Hae hyung. Sekali lagi maafkan aku." ucapku dengan penuh penyesalan dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhku.

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya seperti ini tidak masalah untukku. Hyukie juga tidak marah padamu. Kami semua sudah paham dengan sifat Siwon yang possesif seperti itu. Benar kan?" kata Donghae hyung sambil meminta persetujuan hyungdeul.

"Ne, Kyu. Aku tidak marah padamu. Aku marah pada Siwon yang sama sekali tidak bisa merubah sifat possesifnya itu sejak dulu. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah keadaanmu. Aku tahu dia tidak memperlakukanmu dengan lembut semalam." ucap Eunhyuk hyung sambil memberikan gummy smilenya untuk menenangkanku dengan sorot mata cemas saat menatapku, sama seperti hyungdeul yang lain. Terlihat seburuk itukah kondisiku sekarang?

"Aku baik-baik saja, sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Toh bukan hanya sekali Siwon hyung melakukannya padaku. Gwaenchana, hyungdeul tenang saja. Aku tak akan mati hanya karena menerima perlakuan seperti ini dari Siwon hyung." kataku dengan sedikit candaan yang menambah tatapan prihatin dari hyungdeul.

Ku lanjutkan makanku yang sempat terhenti karena acara minta maaf tadi. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan perutku sangat mual. Sudah hampir dua minggu aku seperti ini setiap pagi. Dengan terburu-buru aku berlari ke kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan semua isi perutku di wastafel. Kepalaku benar-benar pusing, tubuhku rasanya lemas sekali dan perutku benar-benar mual.

Aku berpegangan pada pinggiran wastafel agar tidak terjatuh. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku? Kalau hanya masuk angin atau kelelahan biasanya akan membaik setelah aku minu obat dan vitamin. Tapi ini belum juga membaik. Apa aku mengidap suatu penyakit? Saat aku sibuk dengan pemikiranku, kulihat Donghae hyung sudah berdiri di belakangku dan memijat tengkuk ku perlahan agar mualku berkurang dari kaca didepanku.

"Gwaenchanayo, Kyu? Wajahmu pucat sekali. Kau sakit? Sudah hampir dua minggu ini kami perhatikan kau sering sekali mual-mual saat pagi. Katakanlah pada kami kalau kau sakit, jangan hanya diam saja." ujar Donghae hyung yang semakin khawatir dan nyaris menangis melihat keadaanku sekarang.

Belum sempat menjawab, kurasakan pandanganku memudar dan semua menjadi gelap seketika.

**-Kyuhyun POV End-**

**-Donghae POV-**

Setelah Kyuhyun meminta maaf pada kami, terutama padaku atas kejadian semalam kami melanjutkan kembali acara sarapan kami yang sempat terhenti. Tak lama Kyuhyun berlari ke kamar mandi dan mulai mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya yang tidak seberapa di wastafel. Karena khawatir, aku menyusulnya untuk melihat keadaannya. Kami perhatikan sudah hampir dua minggu ini dia terus mual-mual di pagi hari. Morning sickness? Mungkinkah dia...? Ah, tidak mungkin. Meskipun aku tahu kalau memang ada kasus male pregnant tapi itu sangat jarang dan langka sekali.

"Gwaenchanayo, Kyu? Wajahmu pucat sekali. Kau sakit? Sudah hampir dua minggu ini kami perhatikan kau sering sekali mual-mual saat pagi. Katakanlah pada kami kalau kau sakit, jangan hanya diam saja." ujarku yang semakin khawatir dan nyaris melihat keadaan magnae kami sekarang ini. Wajahnya benar-benar lebih pucat dari biasanya. Ku pijat perlahan tengkuknya untuk mengurangi rasa mualnya.

Belum sempat kudengar jawaban darinya, tubuhnya limbung dan dia pingsan tepat dipelukanku.

"Leeteuk hyung! Siapapun tolong bantu aku! Kyuhyun pingsan!" teriakku dengan panik. Beberapa detik kemudian member lain datang ke kamar mandi dan membantu mengangkat Kyuhyun ke kamarnya. Masih tercium aroma khas dari apa yang Kyuhyun dan Siwon lakukan semalam walaupun samar dan Kyuhyun sudah membereskan semuanya seperti semula.

Leeteuk hyung segera menghubungi dokter yang biasa menangani artist SM yang sakit untuk memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun. Sungmin segera mengambil baskom berisi air hangat dan handuk kecil lalu mengompres Kyuhyun yang sedikit demam. Yesung hyung mencoba menyadarkan Kyuhyun dengan alkohol yang dia ambil dari kotak obat dan di tuangkan sedikit ke kapas tapi Kyuhyun tidak sadar juga.

Tidak lama dokter datang. Leeteuk hyung menyuruh kami semua keluar sementara dia menemani Kyuhyun yang akan diperiksa dokter. Tapi karena khawatir, aku bersikeras untuk ikut menemani Kyuhyun sementara dokter memeriksanya dan yang lain tetap keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Setelah sepuluh menit akhirnya dokter selesai memeriksa Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaan dongsaeng kami, dokter? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa sakitnya parah? Karena dia sudah hampir dua minggu ini selalu mual-mual di pagi hari dan hari ini dia tiba-tiba pingsan setelah memuntahkan isi perutnya." tanya Leeteuk hyung pada dokter yang memeriksa Kyuhyun dengan kecemasan yang terdengar jelas dari nada suaranya. Aku hanya mendengarkan sambil memijat pelan kaki dan tangan Kyuhyun serta mengganti handuk kompresnya.

"Dia hanya kelelahan. Tapi... Ada sedikit kejanggalan padanya. Gejala seperti ini biasa dialami oleh wanita hamil. Kehamilan pada pria memang ada, tapi itu sangat langka terjadi. Untuk memastikannya sebaiknya belilah testpack dan minta Kyuhyun untuk menggunakannya saat dia sudah sadar nanti." Ujar dokter itu dengan nada tidak yakin dengan hasil diagnosanya sendiri.

"N-ne. Gamsahamnida dokter." kata Leeteuk hyung sambil membungkuk dan mengantarkan dokter itu keluar. Samar-samar ku dengar pintu dorm menutup yang menandakan dokter itu sudah keluar. Lalu ku dengar Leeteuk hyung meminta Wookie untuk membeli testpack di apotek terdekat.

'Kyu... Benarkah saat ini kau mengandung anak Siwon? Kalau benar, apa Siwon akan merubah sikap kasarnya padamu saat dia tau tentang ini? Aku... Kami semua tidak tega melihatmu terus seperti ini Kyu' batinku sambil menatap magnae kami yang masih belum sadar ini. Setelah agak lama menemani Kyuhyun, aku memutuskan keluar dan membiarkan Kyuhyun istirahat di kamarnya. Aku segera menyusul member lain yang sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah kecuali Wookie yang masih belum kembali dari apotek.

**-Donghae POV End-**

Setelah beberapa menit, Ryeowook kembali dari apotek dan memberikan testpack yang dibelinya tadi pada Leeteuk. Setelah itu Leeteuk meminta Ryeowook untuk membuatkan Kyuhyun bubur karena tadi magnae mereka itu sudah mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya yang tidak seberapa karena sarapannya baru tersentuh sedikit.

Setelah bubur yang dimasak Ryeowook matang Leeteuk memutuskan untuk membawanya ke kamar Kyuhyun sekalian melihat apakah magnae itu sudah sadar. Member lain hanya duduk di ruang tengah dan melakukan aktifitas lainnya meskipun pikiran mereka masih tertuju pada magnae mereka itu.

**-Leeteuk POV-**

Sekembalinya Wookie dari apotek aku memintanya memasakkan bubur untuk Kyuhyun. Setelah matang aku membawa semangkuk bubur, segelas air, vitamin dan juga testpack yang tadi kusurh Wookie untuk membelinya ke kamar Kyuhyun sekaligue mengecek kondisi magnae kami.

"Eung..."

Ku dengar suara lenguhan pelan dari mulut magnae kami yang menandakan kalau dia sudah sadar. Kuletakkan nampan yang ku bawa di meja samping tempat tidurnya dan duduk di samping tempat tidurnya sambil mengusap lembut rambut cokelat kemerahannya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Kyu? Apa masih mual? Minumlah dulu agar kau merasa lebih baik." uacapku sambil membantunya duduk dan memberikan segelas air yang tadi ku bawa.

"Gomawo, hyung. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Apa tadi aku pingsan, hyung?" tanyanya setelah meminum sedikit air yang kuberikan.

"Ne, tadi kau pingsan. Tadi dokter sudah memeriksamu dan katan ya kau hanya kelelahan. Tapi dokter memintaku untuk memberikan ini padamu. Pergilah ke kamar mandi dan baca aturan pakai ang ada di kemasannya. Nanti aku jelaskan setelah kau melakukannya."ujarku setelah meletakkan gelas di meja dan memberikan testpack pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatapku dengan heran saat melihat apa yang kuberikan. Tapi tanpa membantah dia langsung melakukan apa yang kuminta padanya dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Sudah limabelas menit dia belum keluar juga dari kamar mandi.

'Apa anak itu pingsan lagi?' batinku cemas. Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk menyusulnya ke kamar mandi karena takut kalau Kyuhyun pingsan lagi seperti tadi.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Kyu, gwaenchanayo? Kenapa kau lama sekali di dalam?" Tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Aku hampir saja mendobrak pintu kamar mandi kalau saja aku tidak mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan melihat Kyuhyun keluar dengan wajah dan tatapan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Testpack yang tadi kuberikan sudah dia gunakan dan tergenggam erat di tangannya. Tiba-tiba dia memelukku sangat erat dan menangis dengan keras hingga semua member berdatangan dengan panik ke dalam kamar.

"Hyung... hiks.. hiks.. Eottohkae? Eottohkae hiks.. hiks.."

Aku mengajaknya duduk di tempat tidur sambil terus menenangkannya. Perlahan ku ambil testpack yang masih di genggamnya. Meskipun aku sudah menyiapkan diri dengan hasilnya, tetap saja aku terkejut saat melihat dua garis merah tercetak dengan jelas yang menandakan bahwa si pengguna positif hamil. Ya, magnae tersayang kami kini tengah hamil dan sudah dapat di pastikan bahwa Siwon adalah appa dari janin yang ada di perut Kyuhyun.

Melihat aku yang diam saja membuat Kangin maju dan mengambil testpack itu dari tanganku. Member lain langsung mengerubungi(?) Kangin untuk melihat hasilnya. Reaksi mereka sama. Diam karena shock, kaget. Tapi hanya satu orang yang ada di pikiran mereka yang bisa menyebabkan magnae kami hamil. Ya, The Perfect Men of Super Junior, Choi Siwon.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Kyuhyun berhenti menangis. Seketika kamar itu menjadi sunyi. Sampai akhirnya suara magnae kami yang terdengar serak sehabis menangis.

"Hyungdeul, kumohon jangan beritahu pada Siwon hyung tentang ini. Biar aku yang memberitahunya sendiri, tapi tidak sekarang. Aku benar-benar mohon pada kalian. Aku tidak mau keadaan memburuk lebih dari semalam karena hal ini." ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada memohon dan airmata yang kembali mengalir di pipi pucatnya.

"Tapi, Kyu..." ucap Donghae memprotes keputusan Kyuhyun untuk tidak memberitahu Siwon tentang kehamilannya.

"Hyung, aku mohon. Kali ini biarkan aku bertindak sesuai dengan hatiku." ucap Kyuhyun yang kembali menangis.

"Baiklah, kami akan merahasiakannya dari Siwon. Tapi kau harus segera memberitahu Siwon tentang kehamilanmu. Sekarang berhentilah menangis. Kau harus makan dan minum vitaminmu lalu istirahat agar kondisimu membaik." ucapku sambil menhapus airmata Kyuhyun dan mulai menyuapinya sedikit demi sedikit.

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya dan meminum vitaminnya Kyuhyun langsung tertidur. Mungkin karena kelelahan sehabis menangis.

**-Leeteuk POV End-**

**Sebulan kemudian...**

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Tidak terasa sudah sebulan sejak aku dan hyungdeul menyembunyikan masalah kehamilanku dari Siwon hyung. Karena aku memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan masalah ini, sikap Siwon hyung tetap possesif dan kasar seperti biasanya jika dia mulai tidak suka dengan kedekatanku dan member lain. Jadwal kami juga semakin padat dengan acara on air atau off air karena kami baru saja meluncurkan album ke enam kami.

Dengan padatnya jadwal yang membuat frekuensi istirahat kami sangat kurang, perlakuan Siwon hyung dan nafsu makanku yang sangat menurun sejak hamil tak jarang membuatku kelelahan dan pingsan. Bahkan aku sempat di rawat di rumah sakit karena terlalu memaksakan diri sehingga membuat kandunganku melemah dan aku nyaris kehilangan janinku.

Karena usia kehamilanku yang masih sangat rentan, dokter memintaku untuk mengurangi aktifitas berat seperti dance dan mengurangi keikutsertaanku dalam acara-acara yang mengundang Super Junior sebagai guest star. Tapi dengan keras aku menolak karena tidak mau membuat ELF dan Sparkyu sedih bahkan kecewa. Jadi aku tetap men gikuti semua jadwal seperti biasa.

Malam ini kami ada jadwal untuk menghadiri sebuah acara di salah satu stasiun TV. Acara ini berlangsung live. Siwon hyung yang masih memiliki jadwal lain sebelum acara itu sudah tidak ada di dorm bahkan sebelum aku terbangun dan akan menyusul kalau jadwalnya sudah selesai. Sebenarnya Leeteuk hyung melarangku untuk ikut karena aku mengeluh sakit pada perutku sejak pagi. Tapi aku tetap keras kepala dan memaksa ikut dalam acara tersebut.

Saat ini kami sudah ada di ruang makeup untuk bersiap-siap melakukan siaran live acara yang kami hadiri. Semua sudah selesai di makeup dan tinggal menunggu manager memanggil kami untuk masuk ke studio.

'Ugh.. Kenapa semakin sakit? Baby, eomma mohon kali ini biarkan eomma bekerja dengan baik. Setelah itu eomma janji akan meminta libur dan mengistirahatkan diri demi kau. Eomma janji ini yang terakhir dalam bulan ini." batinku sambil meringis kecil menahan sakit dan mengusap-usap perutku, berharap sakitnya akan hilang secara perlahan.

"Kyu, gwaenchanayo? Wajahmu sangat pucat dan sejak tadi kau berkeringat. Apa perutmu sakit lagi?" tanya Donghae hyung yang sejak tadi duduk di sebelahku sambil mengelap keringat yang mengalir di keningku.

"Kyu, sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat saja di dorm. Kami tidak mau sesuatu terjadi padamu dan janinmu. Akan sangat berbahaya bagimu kalau kali ini semakin parah, Kyu." ucap Leeteuk hyung yang duduk di sebelah kananku dan memelukku dari samping. Merasa nyaman dengan posisi ini, aku meletakkan kepalaku di pundak Leeteuk hyung untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Aku yang hanya fokus pada usaha untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di perutku tidak menjawab semua pertanyaan kedua hyungku ini dan hanya diam. Bahkan aku tidak menyadari bahwa Siwon hyung sudah menatapku dengan mata yang penuh dengan kemarahan.

Selama acara berlangsung Siwon hyung lebih banyak diam dan menatap penuh amarah padaku, Leeteuk hyung dan Donghae hyung. Tapi tentu saja yang akan terkena dampak paling besar adalah aku. Menyadari tatapannya yang seperti itu membuatku berdoa semoga tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku juga janin yang ada di perutku.

Satu setengah jam kemudian...

Akhirnya acara live yang kami hadiri selesai. Saat kami berjalan kembali ke ruang makeup tiba-tiba Siwon hyung menarikku dengan kasar. Hyungdeul yang melihat kejadian penarikan kasar secara tiba-tiba itu sempat terdiam lalu menyusul kami ke ruang makeup dengan perasaan takut, cemas, khawatir dan marah atas perlakuan Siwon hyung padaku.

Sesampainya di ruang makeup yang memang kosong Siwon hyung menghempaskanku dengan keras sampai perutku menabrfak sisi meja rias di depanku. Seketika itu juga aku merasakan sakit di perutku semakin parah. Ya Tuhan, kumohon lindungi janin dalam perutku.

Karena merasa tidak kuat berdiri akhirnya aku menumpukan tanganku pada meja rias di belakangku dan menatap Siwon hyung yang sudah di bakar emosi berdiri dengan angkuhnya, menunjukkan bahwa dialah yang menguasaiku, memegang kendali atas semua yang harusnya aku lakukan dan tidak ku lakukan.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Berapa kali harus ku katakan kalau kau tidak boleh dekat dengan namja lain selain aku dan tidak boleh ada namja lain yang menyentuhmu karena kau hanya milikku! Kau hanya milikku!" ucap Siwon hyung penuh emosi dan penekanan dalam setiap kata yang dia ucapkan. Cengkeraman tangannya di kedua lenganku sangat kuat dan membuatku merintih kesakitan.

"H-hyung... Itu tidak seperti yang kau kira. Leeteuk hyung dan Donghae hyung hanya mencoba untuk membuatku rileks dan menanyakan keadaanku karena sejak pagi aku kurang sehat. Lagipula kau sendiri tahu kalau mereka sudah memiliki namjachingu, mereka tidak mungkin akan berbuat lebih padaku. Aku hanya dongsaeng mereka hyung." ucapku sedikit terbata karena rasa sakit di perut dan lenganku juga karena menahan airmata yang siap mengalir.

Tidak. Aku tidak boleh menangis. Melihatku menangis akan semakin membuat Siwon hyung marah padaku karena dia tidak suka melihatku menangis.

"Kau berani melawan kata-kataku sekarang, hah? Siapa yang mengajarimu? Hyungdeul kah?" ucapnya setengah berteriak dan mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada lenganku.

Ku lihat di belakang Siwon hyung semua hyungdeul menatap khawatir padaku. Kangin hyung dan Donghae hyung sudah bersiap menghampiriku tapi di cegah oleh Leeteuk hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung. Sungmin hyung dan Wookie hyung sudah mulai menangis sambil berpelukan dan Yesung hyung serta Shindong hyung hanya bisa mengusap punggung kedua namja yang menangis itu agar tenang.

"Akh! S-sakit hyung hiks.. Kumohon lepaskan tanganmu hyung. Hiks.. hiks.." Sial, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan airmataku. Kujamin setelah ini aku akan menerima satu pukulan keras dari Siwon hyung karena menangis di depannya.

BUGHH!

Dan benar saja, satu pukulan telak darinya mendarat dengan sempurna di pipiku sehingga membuatku jatuh tersungkur ke lantai dengan keras. Darah menetes dari luka di sudut bibirku. Tapi itu tidak seberapa dengan sakit yang kurasakan di perutku. Sumpah demi apapun, rasanya sangat sakit! Aku terus meremas perutku sambil berusaha menopang tubuhku dengan bertumpu pada siku kananku.

Kangin hyung nyang benar-benar sudah habis kesabaran melepas tangan Leeteuk hyung yang tadi menahannya dengan mudah dan segera memukuli Siwon hyung tanpa belas kasihan.

Member lain yang masih kaget dengan apa yang Siwon hyung lakukan padaku tadi sekarang semakin kaget dengan Kangin hyung yang memukuli Siwon hyung. Aku yang sudah benar-benar kesakitan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Leeteuk hyung dan Donghae hyung yang tersadar lebih dulu dari kagetnya langsung mendatangiku yang semakin kesakitan di lantai tak jauh dari Kangin hyung dan Siwon hyung.

"Kyu.. Kyuhyun, gwaenchanayo? Jawab hyung, Kyu." ucap Leeteuk hyung sambil menopang tubuhku yang sebentar lagi akan terbaring dengan 'indah'nya di lantai.

"S-sakittt... Sakit s-sekali hyung... hiks.. hiks... Argghhhh sakkkiiitttttt..." ucapku terbata sambil merintih kesakitan dan mulai menangis lagi.

"Kyu tenangkan dirimu. Jangan menangis, Kyu. Hyung mohon." ucap Donghae hyung dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

Kemudian member lain yang sudah tersadar dari kagetnya mendatangiku. Shindong hyung dan manager kami, yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada disana berusaha memisahkan Kangin hyung dan Siwon hyung.

Kurasakan perutku semakin sakit dan sesuatu mengalir dari selangkanganku. Tercium bau anyir disekitarku. Dan sekarang aku tahu dengan pasti itu adalah darah. Apakah aku akan kehilangan janinku setelah ini?

"Kyu.. OMO! Leeteuk hyung! Ada darah! Kyuhyun berdarah!" kudengar teriakan panik dan histeris dari Wookie hyung.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyu! Kyu, hyung mohon bertahanlah. Kami akan membawamu ke rumah sakit. Hyung mohon bertahanlah,Kyu. Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun!" terdengar Leeteuk hyung berkata dengan panik dan airmata yang sudah meleleh di pipinya yang lembut.

Aku yang mulai tidak sadar hanya mendengar samar-samar apa yang Leeteuk hyung katakan. Kemudian semua menjadi gelap dan sunyi.

**-Kyuhyun POV End-**

**-Leeteuk POV-**

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Mulai dari adegan penarikan paksa Siwon terhadap Kyuhyun sampai Kyuhyun yang mengalami pendarahan dan tidak sadarkan diri. Setelah melihat kondisi Kyuhyun kami semua langsung membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit.

Jarak rumah sakit dengan studio tempat kami menghadiri acara live cukup jauh. Aku jadi semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun. Di tambah lagi darah yang masih mengalir dari selangkangan Kyuhyun semakin banyak sehingga membuat celana yang dipakainya berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. Ya Tuhan, kumohon selamatkan dongsaeng kami dan janin yang ada di perutnya.

**At Hospital**

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Kyuhyun langsung di bawa ke UGD untuk di tangani. Setelah duapuluh menit dokter mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun harus segera di operasi untuk mengeluarkan janinnya dan mengangkat rahimnya kalau tidak akan sangat berbahaya bagi kondisi Kyuhyun.

Karena tidak ingin keadaan semakin memburuk, manager kami mengijinkan dokter untuk melakukan operasi. Aku yang saat itu benar-benar shock tidak bisa mengambil keputusan apa-apa. Setelah tersadar aku hanya bisa menangis dan berharap semua akan baik-baik saja.

Sudah tiga jam kami menunggu di depan ruang operasi. Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang tidur. Bahkan Siwon lebih parah. Dia masih belum bisa berhenti menangis sejak aku memberitahunya bahwa Kyuhyun mengandung anaknya. Dia merasa sangat menyesal karena telah berlaku sekasar itu pada orang yang dicintainya, terlebih lagi orang itu tengah mengandung anaknya.

Tepat pukul dua dini hari dokter keluar dengan wajah lesu. Firasatku benar-benar buruk kali ini. Kami semua menghampiri dokter itu. Aku yang benar-benar cemas langsung memberondong dokter yang mengoperasi Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaan.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Dia selamatkan? Tolong cepat katakan dokter!" ucapku yang sudah kalut dengan semua ini.

"Mianhamnida Leeteuk-ssi. Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami. Tapi karena Kyuhyun-ssi terlambat di bawa kemari keadaannya sudah sangat parah. Dia mengalami pendarahan hebat. Selama operasi pun pendarahannya sulit kami hentikan. Sekarang kondisinya sangat kritis. Kami tidak bisa menentukan apakah dia bisa bertahan atau tidak. Hanya keajaiban yang bisa kita harapkan sekarang." ucap dokter itu lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan kami yang benar-benar shock.

Apakah kali ini kami akan benar-benar kehilangan dongsaeng tercinta kami? Benarkah harus seperti ini? Tidak bisakah kami tetap bersama sampai tua nanti, tetap bersama sebagai sahabat, hyung, dan dongsaeng?

Tak lama suster membawa ranjang pasien dimana Kyuhyun terbaring tidak berdaya dengan wajah pucatnya dan selang infus yang menancap di tangannya yang terlihat rapuh. Kami mengikuti suster yang membawa Kyuhyun ke ruang rawat. Disana tak hanya infus yang terpasang di tangannya, tapi juga selang oksigen dan kabel yang akan menampilkan detak jantung Kyuhyun di layar monitor ECG. Detak jantung Kyuhyun terlihat lemah. Ya Tuhan, kenapa ini harus terjadi pada dongsaeng tercinta kami?

Setelah semua suster keluar, kami semua berdiri mengelilingi Kyuhyun. Melihat keadaan dongsaeng kami dari dekat. Setelah agak lama, kami mulai lelah dan satu persatu dari kami tertidur di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Hanya aku dan Siwon yang masih terjaga.

Ya, Siwon duduk di kursi di sisi tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Terus menatapnya dan tidak melepas genggaman tangannya pada Kyuhyun sedetikpun. Airmata masih mengalir deras dari matanya yang sudah merah dan membengkak. Sesekali kudengar kata maaf yang terucap dari mulutnya. Menyesal. Ya, Siwon sangat menyesal atas perbuatannya. Tapi semua tidak dapat kembali lagi kan? Nasi sudah jadi bubur. Karena sudah tidak kuat menahan kantuk, akhirnya aku tertidur.

**-Leeteuk POV End-**

**-Donghae POV-**

Aku terbangun setelah tertidur beberapa saat. Kulirik jam tanag yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Jam enam pagi. Kulihat yang lain sudah tertidur dengan lelap. Tapi aku melihat seseorang di sisi tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak tidur semalaman untuk menjaga Kyuhyung rupanya. Melihat kondisinya seperti ini aku benar-benar tidak tega. Semua emosiku meluap entah kemana.

Mungkin kami semua memang sedih dengan kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini. Tapi kurasa Siwon jauh lebih sedih. Ditambah lagi Kyuhyun seperti ini karena perbuatannya. Kuputuskan untuk mendekati Siwon. Mencoba untuk menguatkannya.

"Siwon, kau belum tidur sejak semalam? Tidurlah dulu. Kalau Kyuhyun sadar dan melihatmu seperti ini dia akan sedih dan menangis. Kau tak suka melihatnya menangis kan?" ucapku sambil mengusap lembut punggungnya yang bergetar karena menangis untuk sekedar menenangkannya.

"Ani, hyung. Aku tidak akan tidur. Aku mau melihat babykyu ku sadar. Aku akan minta maaf langsung padanya kalau dia sudah sadar. Setelah ini dia pasti baik-baik saja kan, hyung?" ucap Siwon dengan suara bergetar dan pandangan yang tidak pernah lepas dari Kyuhyun.

"Kuharap begitu, Siwon. Kita semua berharap yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun." ucapku sambil menahan tangis.

"Eung..."

Terdengar rintihan kecil dari mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sadar! Dongsaeng kami sadar! Aku segera membangunkan member lain dan memberitahu kalau Kyuhyun sudah sadar. Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun sadar langsung mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali, terus mengecupi tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut tak peduli Kyuhyun sudah sadar sepenuhnya atau belum.

Member lain yang senang mengetahui Kyuhyun sudah sadar langsung mengelilingi sisi tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tadinya hanya menatap Siwon yang masih mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali kini mulai menatap kami satu persatu. Tapi... Pandangan matanya terlihat aneh bagiku. Tidak biasanya pandangan matanya terlihat seperti ini. Sendu, tidak rela, tapi juga bahagia.

"Hyung.. Kalian semua ada disini? Bahkan Heechul hyung, Kibum hyung, Hangeng-ge, Mimi-ge, dan Henry juga ada. Aku senang kalian semua ada disini." ucapnya dengan suara yang serak dan pelan, terdengar sanagt lemah dan rapuh.

"Ne, Kyu. Kami semua disini untuk menemui dongsaeng kami tercinta. Kau harus cepat sembuh agar bisa kembali bersama kami lagi." ucap Heechul hyung yang nyaris menangis. Ya, Cinderella kami bahkan tidak sanggup melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih kalian semua sudah mau datang menemaniku. Kalian pasti lelah,ya? Aku memang dongsaeng yang menyusahkan. Sampai saat terakhir pun aku masih menyusahkan kalian." ucap Kyuhyun dengan tetap memasang senyumnya yang paling tulus untuk kami semua. Dan.. Apa tadi dia bilang? Saat terakhir? Apa-apaan anak ini? Dia pasti akan segera pulih dan kembali bersama kami. Kenapa harus bicara seperti itu?

"Sssttt... Sudah, Kyu. Sebaiknya kau istirahat lagi agar cepat pulih dan menghibur ELF serta Sparkyu yang menunggumu diluar sana." kata Kibum dengan killer smile nya.

"Aniyo, hyung. Aku masih ingin melihat kalian untuk terakhir kalinya. Jarang-jarang kita bisa berkumpul seperti ini kan? Wonnie hyung, jangan menangis lagi. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Aku akan selalu memaafkanmu sebesar apaun kesalahanmu karena aku terlalu mencintaimu. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa mempertahankan aegya kita. Maaf juga karena aku tidak memberitahumu lebih cepat. Nan jeongmal saranghaeyo hyung. Setelah aku pergi kau harus hidup dengan baik. Jagalah emosimu, temukan penggantiku dan berbahagialah dengannya." ucap Kyuhyun. Kata-katanya semakin melantur, menurutku.

"Kyu, sudah jangan bicara lagi. Istirahatlah. Kami akan menemanimu disini samapi kau sembuh." ucapku yang sudah tidak bisa menahan airmataku lagi. Kyuhyun hanya menjawabku dengan gelengan dan terus berbicara.

"Hyungdeul, Henry-ah. Gomawo kalian semua sudah mau berada di sampingku selama ini. Bertahan dengan semua kejahilanku, semua tingkahku yang sering membuat kalian kerepotan. Setelah ini, berjanjilah kalau kalian akan selalu hidup dengan baik dan berbahagialah dengan pasangan kalian. Dan berjanjilah padaku kalian akan secepatnya menyatukan Super Junior kembali utuh seperti dulu lagi. Meskipun aku nantinya tidak akan ada di antara kalian, tapi aku akan selalu ada dihati kalian." ucapnya dengan suara yang terdengar semakin lemah.

"Ne, Kyu. Kami berjanji. Kami berjanji akan mewujudkan mimpimu itu, mimpi kita semua." ujar Leeteuk hyung yang suda menangis sesenggukan di pelukan Kangin hyung.

"Gomawo hyung. Ah, ternyata bicara membuatku lelah. Kalian semua juga harus istirahat. Jangan memforsir tenaga kalian. Aku... Boleh istirahat kan, hyung? Aku benar-benar lelah." ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang masih tetap terukir di wajahnya dan mata yang nyaris terpejam.

"Ne babykyu, tidurlah yang nyenyak. Kami akan selalu ada di sisimu sampai kapanpun. Aku mencintaimu, Kyu. Nan jeongmal saranghaeyo nae cheonsa." ucap Siwon dengan senyum yang terukir di bibirnya dan airmata yang mengalir semakin deras dari mata beningnya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya. Dongsaeng kami tercinta telah tertidur selamanya dengan senyum tulus terakhir yang terukir di wajahnya.

**END**

AAAAAAAAAA!

Apa ini?!

Oke, mind to R and R? ^^

Balasan Review :

WonKyuBi : hehe ini kan angst/hurt. Jd ya sedih. Author lg gak ada ide buat happy end. Summary udh di ubh kok hehe

starcraft zaekyu : hahaha iya,lg pengen sad ending sih. Gomawo semangat dan review nya ^^

Irma407203 : sesekali daddy Siwon di bikin jahat,bosen sm image baik" terus hehe *digebukin siwonest*

anin wonkyushipp : kali ini sengaja hehe… nanti deh kl ada ide happy end author post lg

Mhiakyu : iya nih hiks… author sndr jg nangis wktu bikinnya :"

YouraAsPuteri : hahaha gomawo. Sbnrnya kl bnr" di perhatiin,di sini mommy Kyu itu meninggal. Hem.. mau tetep wonkyu atau pairing lain dgn uke!Kyu? request pairing aja kl mau

Fitri MY : yahhh istilahnya itu karma buat daddy Siwon krn udh nyakitin mommy Kyu. Gomawo ^^

KyuRin : kkkkk mau Kyu tetep hidup? Nanti di usahain yg happy end deh story slnjtnya (kl author udh gak sibuk ya hehe

Blackyuline : author sndr nangis pas ngetiknya. Jujur aja,dr ngebayangin plot ini aja author udh mewek sndr

Gomawo buat yg udh baca + review. Bagi yg hanya baca jg gomawo,tp kl bsa tlng tinggalkan jejak ya. Siapa tau bsa menambah semangat author utk bkin lbh bnyk + lbh bgs lg ^^


End file.
